Highway to Heaven
by blakes8th
Summary: Just a naughty little story for Valentines day. Rated M for a reason!


Highway to Heaven

Disclaimer; New Tricks belong to the beeb, I'm just having delusions of grandeur.

Rating: M. Seriously.

Episode/series: Around early series 4

Just a naughty little piece, no real story. Happy Valentines day. xxx

Sandra made her way towards the canteen, as usual she had been nominated to do the sandwich run by the boys. As she approached the doors, she heard two familiar voices behind her.

"Hey girl! How's life in a basement full of men?" Her friend Jenna asked. Sandra had been friends with Sally and Jenna for years, she could have a laugh and joke with them, and they never judged her. Sandra turned and smiled at the two women.

"Same as always, a bit like babysitting. How's life in the exciting world of personel."

"Boring, as usual. Any luck with the boss yet?" Sandra rolled her eyes. Ever since Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland had taken over the supervisors role at UCOS two years ago, the two women had been drooling over him and trying to get Sandra to do the same, yes he was good looking, yes he was fit, and yes he had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and yes he was now single. But he could also be a total arse, with the ability to totally piss her off by just walking in the room.

"Not going to happen girls." She replied.

"Oh you're breaking my heart." Sally said theatrically.

Just then, the man in question came around the corner.

"Speak of the devil and he will come running." Sally muttered.

"If he's the devil, I'll sell my soul now." Jenna replied, nudging Sandra in the ribs with her elbow. He saw them and approached.

"Ladies." He said in greeting. "Sandra, sorry to interupt, Gerry told me I would find you here. Tomorrow, there is a conference taking place addressing minorities in modern policing. The Chief Constable has requested that we both attend. Your success in heading up an all male unit has been noticed, and they would like you on one of the question panels."

"Sir, that's not really very convenient, we are right in the middle of a case. And I may have plans tomorrow."

"I know and I'm sorry, I know it's valentines tomorrow, but we should be back by tomorrow evening. I'm sure the boys can cope for one day without you."

"Where is it?"

"Cardiff." He held up his hands to stop her. "I know, I know. When I said our presence has been requested, maybe I used the wrong word, Expected would probably be better." She stood in shock, he took his opportunity to continue. "The conference starts at Nine o/clock tomorrow morning, so we will have to drive tonight after work, the conference is at a hotel so we will be able to spend the night there, ready for the morning. There is no point us travelling seperately, I'll pick you up at your place at six, at least that way I can be sure nothing will 'crop up'." He nodded and left back the way he came.

Sally broke the silence "Oh My God, you get to spend the night away with him."

"You go girl." Jenna laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Sandra was in hell. "This is a total nightmare."

"Just think, you, him, a hotel..." Sally had a whistful look on her face.

"Not enough alcohol in the world." Sandra countered. "Now, I had better get these sandwiches, then tell the boys I'll be away tomorrow."

"See ya later." Jenna called after her. She turned to her friend, "I feel the urge to go shopping in our dinner hour."

It was just past six when she heard the beep of a horn outside her flat. She grabbed her bags and went to leave, she stopped dead when she found a gift bag left by her door, she carefully read the gift tag

"A little gift to take with you, don't open till you get there. xxx S & J"

She smiled and put the bag in her overnight hold all. She found him waiting impatiently outside. He took her bag and put it in the boot as she clipped herself into the passenger seat. He climbed in and they set off.

He had been driving for a couple of hours, they had left London behind and were now heading down the M4 towards Bristol, Sandra looked at him. They had hardly spoken the whole time. She felt the need to break the silence.

"I could drive for a while if you want." He looked at her.

"That would be good, I had thought about stopping at the services for something to eat, If you want to that is." She nodded.

They stopped and he bought them a couple of baguettes and some coffee, as they sat eating, Sandra suddenly felt the urge to make small talk.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" She asked, then kicked herself. He looked slightly startled for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't really do valentines."

"Me neither." She said, then shrugged. "At least we won't have to be in a rush tomorrow." He sighed.

"I'm sorry you've been dragged into this. It really wasn't my idea."

Sandra nodded then got on with her dinner. After they finished, she took the wheel and they started off again. It had started to rain while they were inside the services, now the rain was turning torrential, She could barely keep the windscreen clear, she peered at Strickland, who was looking slightly nervous. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the car did it's best to skid off the motorway, Sandra wrestled it to a safe stop on the hard shoulder, then sat in her seat looking shaken. Strickland looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "I'll take a look."

He got out, then came back a few moments later.

"It was a blow out. I'll get it changed."

She got out and helped him change the tire, by the time they had done it, they were both wet to the bone.

"At least we're only a few miles away." He said. They drove on and eventually reached the conference centre, they grabbed the bags and practically sprinted to the foyet to get out of the relentless rain. Strickland and Sandra approaced the desk to check in.

"DAC Robert Strickland and DSI Sandra Pullman." He told the receptionist. She typed in their names and then looked at them appologetically.

"I'm so sorry about this. A dozen or so of our ground floor rooms have been flooded, so we have run out of rooms, we've had to ask people to share where possible. I'm afraid we only have one double room left, but it does have a sofa bed." Strickland rubbed his face in exhaustion, it was nearly eleven thirty and he'd had enough.

"I suppose we'll have to manage." He sighed. Sandra closed her eyes. He took the key and picked up both their bags. She followed behind, she was tired, wet, miserable and now had to share a room with her boss. All she wanted was a shower and some sleep.

They got to the room, a double bed, sofa, a table two chairs and the worlds smallest tv greeted them. Strickland put the bags on the floor.

"Why don't you use the shower first, I can wait."

She nodded and grabbed her wash bag, towel and pyjamas out of her bag, she found the present from her friends and put it to one side.

When she came out of the shower, she was startled by the sight which greeted her, Strickland was laying on the now made up sofa bed, his back against the head board, he was still wearing his dress trousers, but was bare footed and bare chested. Sandra couldn't help but stare, she had never seen him so relaxed. He looked up and saw her.

"I made you a coffee." He indecated the mug on the side.

"Thank you." She managed to say, as she watched him get his stuff and head into the bathroom. "This is surreal." She said to herself. She started sipping the coffee and sat on the bed, her legs curled up underneath her, it was as if she was in some kind of twilight zone. She was sharing a hotel room with her boss, who was actually being very civil to her, and it turns out, had a pretty good body. But the most disturbing thing was that she had noticed that body, had watched as he had collected his stuff from his bag, and had actually checked out his ass as he went to the shower. He came back a while later, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. 'get a grip' she said to herself. He made his way back to his bed, taking his coffee from the side. The gift bag sat on the chair.

"Do you want this?" He asked. She had forgotten about it so nodded at him. he handed it to her.

"It's from the girls at work." She explained. "Knowing them it's probably chocolate or wine." she opened the bag, only to find two smaller bags inside, she got them out and frowned.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He said. She read the label on one of the bags. She frowned, it didn't make sense. "What does it say?" He asked.

"In case he isn't." She read, shrugging. She opened the bag and peered inside. Suddenly she turned scarlet and clamped the bag shut.

"What's wrong." He asked, slightly worried at her reaction.

"Nothing! it's nothing." She tried to convince him.

"Really! Doesn't look like nothing. Is something wrong?" She gulped and handed him the bag, well he asked for it. He reached in and took out a large bright pink massager. Sandra blushed even more.

"It's their idea of a joke." She sqeeked.

"What does the other bag say?" He asked. intreagued. She handed it to him, she was too embarrased to look. "Just in case he's interested." He read the label. Sandra shut her eyes in dread. She heard the bag rustle. "Two packs of twelve mixed condoms, I'm flattered. And what's this, 'liquid body chocolate' he read the pack.

"I'm going to kill them!" She said, mortified. Then she heard something she didn't expect. She looked up at him to find him laughing, she couldn't help but smile, his laugh was infectious. He put the items back in the bag and handed it to her.

"You said it would be chocolate." He grinned, "At least you're all set if you get hungry." She laughed and took the bottle out of the bag to look at it, she fumbled it slightly and it fell on the floor, he reached down and picked it up, handing it back to her, as she took the bottle, her fingers brushed against his, she felt a spark and looked up at his face, his eyes had darkened. Like a jolt of electricity to the brain, she realised she wanted him, and she knew he felt the same.

He put the bottle on her bed and took a step closer to her, she stood and closed the gap between them.

"This is wrong." She whispered,

"I know." He agreed.

"But I want to anyway." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. He smiled and returned the kiss with more force, wrapping his hands on her hair. she ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his shoulders. He slid one hand between them and started to unbutton her pyjama shirt, she shrugged it off her shoulders and sighed as his hands found her breasts. He caressed her nipples gently before lowering his lips to one, then the other. He looked up at Sandra with a wicked glint in his eye, before gently pushing her back on the bed.

"Close your eyes." He told her, she did, then smiled as she heard one of the bags rustle, then she gasped as she felt the liquid chocolate being drizzled around her breasts. She waited in anticipation as he knelt on the bed alongside her. Suddenly she felt him blow softly on the liquid, cooling her now hot skin, the sensation caused her to breathe hard, then she almost stopped breathing altogether as his warm lips and tongue started to clean the chocolate off her. He shifted slightly, causing her to open her eyes. He ran his hands down her sides, then paused at the waist of her pyjama bottoms.

"If you want to stop, this would be a good time to say so." He was beathing heavily, and she could see the outline of him through his trousers, she raked her nails gently along his sides, then pushed his pyjamas down over his thighs, freeing him.

"Don't you dare stop now." She told him. He stood up and allowed the trouser to fall, pooling around his feet, he kicked them away, and started to wriggle Sandra's trousers down and off her. Once they were both naked, he knelt back next to her, he drizzled more of the chocolate across her flat stomach. She sighed and closed her eyes as he once again cleaned it off with his tongue. She suddenly felt the liquid trickle lower over her most private areas. She tensed as she waited, then arched her back as he lapped at her most sensitive part, she cleched her fists into the sheets as he carried her over the edge, groaning his name as he finished cleaning off the chocolate.

He sat back, watching as she came down from the high she had just experienced. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

"You are amazing." He told her.

"Come here." She said, and he moved up alongside her, he claimed her lips again, she could taste the chocolate. She ran her hand down his body and caressed his length, he breathed in sharply, she stared into his eyes as her hands explored his body, his blue eyes had darkened almost to black and his breathing was harsh. He put his hands over hers to still her.

"Keep on doing that and this will be over too soon." He whispered. She grinned and reached for the box of condoms, it was quickley undone, and she rolled one onto his length, he moved on hand betweem her legs and gently pushed a finger into her folds, making sure she was ready, then he positioned himself before pushing into her. He stilled to let her get used to him, then started to move, gentle thrusts at first, then speeding up the pace as she arched up, meeting him. He varied his pace, sometimes slow, then fast, until he couldn't control the pace anymore, he slipped his hand between them to tease her over the brink again, then he followed, repeating her name over and over as though he was saying a prayer. He rolled them both over so she was laying on top of him, before discarding the condom.

"One down, twenty three to go." He whispered in her ear. She started to laugh.

"Well, I've yet to try the chocolate." She purred in his ear, making him smile.

"No regrets?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"None. Whatever happens, tomorrow is a million miles away, we have the rest of tonight."

"Happy valentines day" He murmured in her ear, as he let his hands roam over her body.

The best yet." She agreed, "Now pass me the chocolate."

The next day, Jenna and Sally sat at their desks, counting the hours till finishing time, when a constable bought two bouquets of flowers in for them, telling them that they had just been delivered to the front desk. The card in each both said the same thing.

"Thank you for the gifts. S & R xxx"

Author's note. Not used to writing this type of story, not sure how far you can go with the m rating (though this is nothing compared to some of the stuff I've come across.) I hope I havn't offended anyone, let me know what you think. S


End file.
